


After Effect

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, slight thorin/bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I finished the books recently and took my hand at a character study!"When he got home he just spent all of his time alone. He couldn’t get the image out of his head of Thorin, Kili, and Fili all dying. It haunted him more than he had expected. He missed all of them, the constant companionship."





	After Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Character study!

Bilbo had never really thought about how he would spend his time when he was old. He was pretty sure that he would just do what he did when he was younger, try to stop his family from stealing his silverware. Eat, garden a bit, smoke. During his adventure he would imagine being at home, having meals when he was hungry. Sleeping in his warm bed. He missed all of them. Until he got home from his adventure, and then he wanted anything but to be at home. He wished he was still out on the road with his dwarves.   
When he got home he just spent all of his time alone. He couldn’t get the image out of his head of Thorin, Kili, and Fili all dying. It haunted him more than he had expected. He missed all of them, the constant companionship. He couldn’t deal with his silent house, and he couldn’t deal with his loud stupid cousins making his life hard. He felt so alone, even if he was surrounded by every hobbit in the shire. 

The ring lay half forgotten in his pocket for the first few months. Then, he start to wear it just to play tricks. That’s what he told himself anyway even though it kind of felt like more of a distraction trying to forget what had happen to him. Trying to forget how you could see silver in Thorin’s hair in the sunlight, and the way that Fili and Kili would look at each other before they would start laughing. How happy he would feel in those seconds, even if he didn’t fully belong in a group of dwarves, he felt more like he belonged there more than he had ever felt before.   
He wished he saw Gandalf more. But he knew it was sadder to sit next to each other and smoke trying to remember all of the happy moments they had had with each other. That they had all had with each other. 

He remembers the main three, the ones who had died more than the others. He had tried to write about them, write out there personalities and those small memories because he didn’t want to forget them. When he woke up to find them all dead, to get to spend the last moments with Thorin. He couldn’t get over it. He didn’t deserve to be the last one to hear his words, and that has haunted him sense. It should have been any of the other dwarves, so loyal to him. Risking their lives to fulfil his legacy. 

But instead his words were to Bilbo, who went along to this adventure for no loyal reason. He wouldn’t change going,but he would change so many of the things that happen. He would have thrown the ring into the lake and hoped that nobody would find it. He would save Fili and Kili, so young to have died. They had such big lives in front of them. 

This would haunt him into old age, he was sure. He wanted to return, to go on another adventure, but with everything he had lost. How could he?


End file.
